fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pamel Wellson
Pamel Wellson is one of the 10 playable characters of Gas Psychokinetics. She has a sister called Sorce Wellson and is one of the daughters of Aorte Wellson. She spends most of her time living in a bizarre jungle called Flora Terra, and is often seen carrying around a Palmtree she calls "George". She is one of the rare users of Psychic Gas. Appearance Pamel Wellson is a dark-skinned girl who is tall and who has a muscled build. She has decently long green hair that covers her right eye, and that is styled to look similar to palmtree leaves. She has coconuts-like beads ontop of her hair. She wears a tank top made of various wide plants, with several glowing green berries among them; she says it improves her Psychic Gas powers. She wears a skirt made of palmtree leaves along with shorts also made of plants. She wears green sandals, once again made of flora. Her Palmtree, "George", is a generic cartoony palmtree with signs of being used for fighting on it such as scratches. It has five leaves and a single coconut on it. Personality Pamel Wellson is very introverted, which is one of the reasons why she spends most of her time away from people. When she goes visiting her family, she usually shows herself as brave and courageous, and while this isn't entirely false, she exaggerates it a bit. She is actually pretty shy, and despite her strong and imposing build, she spends most of her time taking care of plants and animals in Flora Terra. She cares a lot for her younger sister, and when she visits her family, it's often specifically to see how she's doing. She is also terrible at using any advanced technology, and said technology will almost always end up damaged if she gets her hands on it. She is shown as having a good sense of humor, claiming she does "Palmistry" and jokingly having given her Palmtree a name. Powers Pamel Wellson, while a user of Psychic Gas, primarily uses her strength for fighting, using her palmtree like a gigantic club. However, she does use Psychic Gas when she needs to use ranged attack, being able to throw coconuts like if they were bombs, launch her palmtree's leaves like a boomerang or even creating "vines" out of Psychic Gas to get to one place to another quickly. Additionally, she seems to be able to increase her reflexes with Psychic Gas. In theory, she would probably be the strongest member of the cast of Gas Psychokinetics, as she spends time to train for fighting unlike most other characters. (However, for balancing purposes, this is not the case) Trivia *Pamel's first name is a corruption of "Palm", refering to general palmtree theme. *Pamel is based on a pun on "Palmistry" (the word for reading the future from one's hand). *Sorce and Pamel's relation were designed to contrast with Celeb and Sener's: **Sorce and Pamel are a duo of females, while Celeb and Sener are a duo of males. **Sorce and Pamel get along very well, while Celeb and Sener don't. **Sorce and Pamel have a "natural" theme, while Celeb and Sener have a "society" theme. **Celeb and Sener are light-skinned with natural-looking hair, while Sorce and Pamel are dark-skinned with unnatural-looking hair. **Both duos are the children of a man linked to science in some way. Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Adults Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters